1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a musical instrument made of titanium and its alloys. In particular, the specific preferred embodiment involves flutes made of titanium and its alloys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making a high quality musical instrument requires accommodating several objectives that are not always compatible. A quality instrument should: produce high quality sounds, be light weight, be attractive in appearance, and be physically durable.
The flute, for example, is one of the world's oldest musical instruments, and it is also one of the simplest. A flutist produces a musical note by creating a vibrating column of air inside the instrument.
Regarding the objective of producing a high quality sound, the tone quality of a flute depends largely on the skill of its maker, it also depends to a significant extent on the materials used to assemble it. The tone quality of a flute is improved by making the tubing from a dense and hard metal. Precious metals, in their commonly-used alloys, such as silver or gold, are dense and can be hardened to produce quality flute tones. Many professional musicians believe that flutes with silver alloy tubing produce a brighter tone, gold alloy flutes produce warmer and richer tones, and platinum flutes produce a harder tone.
Regarding the objective of appearance, gold colored flutes offer the particular advantage of its unique color, which stands out from the more common steel or silver colored flutes. However, the cost of a gold flute is dramatically higher than the other available materials.
Regarding the objective of light weight, gold is definitely heavier than the other materials typically used in constructing flutes. Although, the relatively small size of flutes usually does not typically produce too heavy an instrument, unlike a tuba, for example, it can be difficult to play a flute for long periods of time, especially when playing the larger base flute for example.
Regarding the objective of durability, both gold and silver are characteristically softer metals than the other materials used to make flutes. Although, it is easier to keep the instrument safer because of the small size of flutes, unlike the tuba or trombone, it is still subject to unwanted damage from banging or dropping it.
Based upon the objectives for a high quality instrument, gold flutes are often the most desirable flute among professionals. The incentive for owning a gold flute is its sound quality and its distinctive color. The disadvantage of a gold flute is that it is: expensive, heavier, and softer.
In light of the above desirability for gold flutes, there is a need for a flute, or any instrument for that fact, that is less expensive, is equally as attractive, is more durable, and is lighter in weight than gold.
The subject preferred embodiment of the invention solves the identified problems for most all instruments. In particular, a flute that is made of titanium or its alloys exceeds all of the above identified objectives for a high quality instrument. Specifically, the cost of titanium is currently three to five times less expensive than even silver. The sound of a titanium flute produces a rich vibrant quality and is as responsive. A titanium flute is much lighter than both silver and gold; this will be a big advantage when considering larger instruments like a tuba. A titanium flute is also much more durable and resistant to marring; a titanium alloyed flute could be dropped without creating noticeable dents. A notable advantage of a titanium flute is the ability to easily produce an infinite number of color hues and patterns by the use of known anodization processes.